1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto switching swimming pool/spa heater system wherein only a single heater unit need be used and switching on of the spa automatically results in shutting down the pool pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most pools and spas, when heating is necessitated for the pool, utilize an independent heater for the spa and an independent heater for the swimming pool. This, however, is significantly inefficient because it necessitates the purchase of an additional heater unit with its own independent controls. Due to the independent functioning of each of the heater units, both heaters may be on simultaneously when only one is needed. For example, the pool heater is generally set on its timer schedule and left to run on its own, but when a user desires to utilize the spa, they must independently turn on the spa. Unless the user specifically shuts down the pool heater and pump, both heaters and pumps will unnecessarily run. In an attempt to increase efficiency, some known systems utilize a single heater unit to work for both the spa and the swimming pool. These single heater systems are effective to eliminate unwanted running time of a second heater unit, but are often complicated to implement. More particularly, a user must usually adjust the number of valves regulating the water to be directed to the heater. Further, the user must manually stop the pool pump itself when not needed or risk serious damage to the pool pump if it remains on and the system flow control valves are set for spa use. Accordingly, these systems, even if they include a remote spa switch, will require a user to leave the pool area and go to the pool pump and filter area, often located amidst bushes or trees in a concealed area, to adjust the valves and turn off the pool pump which is functioning unnecessarily.
It would therefore be highly beneficial to have an automatic switching swimming pool/spa heater system which utilizes only a single heater thereby making it considerably more efficient and cost effective than two heater systems, and is configured such that a single spa switch will automatically turn on the spa pump, shut down the swimming pool pump such that it is not working unnecessarily and provide proper water flow without adjusting numerous valves. The system of the present invention is specifically adapted to provide for the efficient use and effective and facilitated switch over from spa use to swimming pool use utilizing solely a spa switch.